


True Love Waits

by NotMattFromRT



Series: Us Kids Know [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Bisexual Mike, Depression, Dustin is still referred to as Dustin, Fluff and Angst, Genderfluid Eleven, Multi, Transgirl Dustin, aroace dustin, gay will, homoromantic grayace lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9347360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMattFromRT/pseuds/NotMattFromRT
Summary: i tried to make it a bit Gaybased on the Radiohead song of the same nametheir band is called The CampaignMike: Lead vocals, guitar, percussionDustin: Bass, keyboards, guitarEl: Guitar, bass, keyboards, backing vocalsLucas: Drum machine, electronics, percussion, guitarWill: Drums, guitars, mandolin





	

Mike looked out the window of his apartment into the rainy Seattle streets. It was days like these that made him glad that he moved out of Hawkins with all his friends (and bandmates, for that matter). They all lived in a cozy three-bedroom place, which also provided a nice rehearsal space. Still, at times, he felt homesick. He missed all their adventures, fighting the Demogorgon and playing D&D. He missed pizza and movie nights, Nancy, Jonathan, Steve, hell, even Troy. However, there was no music scene there, and they all wanted to go to college in Seattle anyway. Mike picked up his guitar and started playing a song they had covered live before, but hadn’t played in a long time. 

“I’ll drown my beliefs…” he crooned. He put the guitar back down and stopped singing. Mike hadn’t felt like that song did in a long time. The thing is, Mike felt oddly sad. A new type of sad, and Mike wasn’t sure if this was a healthy sad or an unhealthy sad. Soon after, El and Lucas returned, with their promised coffees from the local independent coffee shop that they all frequented. 

“Hey, Mike.” El spoke. “Here’s your coffee, love.” They put Mike’s coffee down on the island and went to go tell Will that his coffee was here, but was stopped by Lucas. 

“El, something’s wrong with Mike. I’ll take care of Will.” Lucas said.

“If by ‘take care’ you mean ‘go cuddle with Will while teasing him about coffee’ then go ahead.” El replied.

“Ooh, you caught me.” Lucas feigned shock. “But seriously, there’s something wrong with your boyfriend and you need to talk to him.” He said flatly. 

El and Lucas went their separate directions, and El sat down at the island, where Mike was slowly sipping his coffee. That was unusual for Mike. Usually, he’d drink as much coffee as he could in as little time as possible. Something was very wrong.

“Hey, are you ok?” El asked.

“No, I don’t think so.” Mike answered. “If I’m to be honest with myself.”

“Aw love, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know. I’m just feeling awful.”

“Once you’re done with that coffee, do you want to cuddle a bit?” El paused. “Would that help?”

“Maybe. It’s worth a shot, I think.” Mike dozily replied. He downed the rest of his coffee and joined El in their bedroom, where Mike lay down.

El wrapped their arms around Mike’s midsection, pulling him closer and placing their head right next to his. El took one arm away from Mike and tucked them both in.

“I love you.” El whispered in his ear.

“I love you, too.” Mike said, perhaps a bit too loud, soliciting a small giggle from El. They both soon drifted to sleep.

When they woke, it was the morning. They went to sleep around 7PM, and woke up around 9 the next morning. They woke up to the sight of their three bandmates looking at them, with Dustin holding a polaroid camera.

“Oh shit, they’re finally awake.” Will stated very matter-of-factly.

“It’s about time you two woke up. We need to rehearse, we have a gig tonight!” Lucas said.

“They might be giving you a hard time, but they did the exact same thing.” Dustin smiled wide, showing off her still-missing front teeth. 

“How can you prove it?” Will asked.

“I have pictures. What noise do you think woke you up? It was the sound of me making breakfast.” Dustin bragged. 

“Eh, whatever. It’s not like we committed some great crime by being cute boyfriends.” Lucas said.

“Guys! Can you leave for a few minutes?” El said. And soon, they left. After all, El still had telepathy.

Mike picked up the guitar he put down the previous day, and played part of that song that he couldn’t get out of his head.

“And true love waits,” he sang, “in haunted attics.”

“And true love lives,” El had joined in, harmonizing with him, “on lollipops and crisps.”

“Just, don’t leave,” They sang in tandem. “Don’t leave.”

Mike finished the song, playing a strong C chord. 

“Are you feeling any better?” El asked.

Mike leaned in for a kiss. It was soft and sweet, and El enjoyed every second of it.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in a night


End file.
